Life Now
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: You think high school is tough? Try battling zombies just to pass! Join a group of teenagers as they embark on a journey that will play in their minds forever. Still accepting OC's!
1. Prologue

**I do not own High School of the Dead, but I do own the plot and my character.**

**XXXXXX**

I was fourteen years old when all hell broke loose. I woke up like a normally did. It was a normal Monday morning, get dressed, brush teeth, then go down stairs and eat some breakfast before school. Yup, everything is how it should be. After breakfast I walked to school like I normally did, everything was fine, the birds were chirping, people were riding their bikes to school, and the shops were opening up, bright and early for the new day.

As soon as a got to school, it was, well the normal routine…I was squeezed to death by my best friend in the whole wide world, Narumi. Narumi was a very energetic sort of girl, she always had a smile on her face and always knew what to say when you were down, and she was awesome.

"We still on for that new horror movie?" She asked, letting me go. I laughed and patted her head.

"Of course we are!" I tell her, jumping up and down.

"Ah, Amami, what are you talking about, what about this new horror film?" Asked my other best friend, Arashi, Arashi was my friend since elementary, he had short black hair and piercing green eyes, he was around 6'6 and extremely handsome, but I never really saw him more than just a good guy friend who just so happened had a humongous crush on me.

"Nothing to be scared about, Arashi," I tell him, "and plus, you weren't even invited! It's supposed to be a girl's night out, and last time I checked you are not a girl!"

"Well, someone has to keep you safe from the freaky stuff that is going on in that movie!" He tells me, hugging me close.

"Hey, Arashi, what about me?" Narumi asked. She had a minor crush on Arashi and was somewhat jealous of me, I told her not to be since I was no were near as cute as her.

"You can protect yourself, Narumi." Arashi told her coldly. I frown at him and push him away. "What was that for?" He asked me.

"That was for being cold to Narumi!" I yelled just as I heard the bell ring. "Come on, we have to go to class, if I am late to history again my teacher will kill me." I tell them, dragging myself to the worst subject on Earth.

"Okay, class, turn to page-"

"Attention, Students, and staff, you must leave the premises now, I repeat you must leave the premises now-hey, hey get away from me! Don't come near me-AHHHHHHHHH!"

The whole class just was in utter shock of what just happened, and then they started to panic. I just sat there, my blonde hair swaying in the wind that came through the opened window. I soon got up and made my way to the door, the halls were cluttered with students and blood, they were all screaming and panicking that I didn't know what the hell was going on.

I decided to go to Narumi's class which was Home Ec. I scurried the halls, trying to make my way through the sea of people when I finally got to the class. I opened the door to see Narumi gathering up pots and pans and some knives.

"What are you doing?" I ask, going inside of the classroom.

"What do you think? I am staying alive!" She told me harshly. She then walked over to me and gave me a butcher knife. "Don't you understand? The world is ending!" She told me, making her way to the door. "Now, come on, do you want to stay alive or not?" She asked. I nodded and followed her out of the classroom. I guess we're not seeing that new horror movie after all.

**XXXXXX**

**First chapter is done, now I am sorry it is short but it will get longer as the story progresses. Now I am accepting OC's, so please send them in here is the things you need to submit to me:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Casual clothes:**

**Pajamas:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Family:**

**History:**

**What they were doing before the apocalypse:**

**Where are they from:**

**Special abilities (I do not mean super-powers I mean like what are they good at: Pick-locking, perfect aim, etc.)**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Best friend:**

**In a relationship with:**

**That is all, so please send them in and I will post the next chapter when I get enough OC's**


	2. Chapter 1: Outbreak

**I do not own the High school of the Dead.**

**XXXXXXXX**

A young man at about the age of 17 looked out the window of the second story of the school. His black eyes looked out the window with a blank expression on his face. How could he like this? Of all places he could be he had to be here. The young man had short black hair and was 5'9. He had a medium build, though he was not muscular.

He hated it here. He couldn't do anything or else the teacher would tell him to pipe down or quit being the funny guy. Why did he have to be here? Oh yeah, to get a good education and actually do something later in life.

The young man looked so long out the window that he barely even realized that he was dozing off until the loud thwack on his desk made him jump.

"Dozing off again, Mr. Hizaku?" His teacher asked. Sinichi rolled his eyes and looked at the teacher with a bored expression on his face.

"What else am I going to do? Listen to you teach me something that I already know?" He asked her. The teacher frowned as the class snickered. Honestly, he didn't even know why the class was laughing. It wasn't even that funny.

"I suggest, Mr. Hizaku that you listen for once and actually learn something!" His teacher told him, going back to the front of the class. "Now, as I was saying class."

But Sinichi didn't listen; instead he dozed off again, not wanting to listen to his teacher's constant rambling.

**XXXXXXXX**

A girl about the age of 17 walked the hallways. Her soft blonde pigtails hopped with every step she took. She wasn't skipping class, even though class was in session. No, she was going to the bathroom at least that was her excuse of getting out of class. Sure she should have been in class, but she barely understood what the teacher was saying, even though she was half-Japanese.

She came here just one month ago, having been in England her entire life, and only having to learn English. Sighing, she stopped. She was an orphaned child, her mother dying when she was five, and her father just recently. She moved to Japan because she had family…her grandmother.

She missed England and her friends. She missed her father and wished he was still here. She missed everything that she used to know. Now, in Japan, she had to pick up on an entirely different language, and be able to understand it.

She then walked over to the window, feeling a slight homesickness. She missed her flat in England. She knew she shouldn't dwell on the pass, she knew that, but she did.

"Hey, you, what are you doing out of class?" Someone asked behind her. She turned around and saw a teacher there. She had no idea what he just said.

She tilted here head slightly and frowned.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked. The teacher sighed.

"Oh, the foreign exchange student." He whispered to himself. "What are you doing out of class?" He asked in his best English.

"I, uh, um, I am going to the bathroom, but I got side-tracked on the wonderful view." She lied. She knew she shouldn't be lying to a teacher, but it was the excuse on getting out.

"Hurry up then, you haven't got all day!" He pressured before going to his class. She frowned, and hurried off to the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXX**

He stretched his arms over his body and then his legs. Today was the day that they all have been preparing for. He was representing his school along with some other students. Fujimi High school against the champs: Kamata High school.

For as long as they could remember, Fujimi high school and Kamata high school had a rivalry, and in sports, Kamata always won. This year, though was different Kuroi could feel it in his bones. His sister was cheering him on in school right now.

He smiled; his little sister was telling him to win.

"Alright, men, we all know that Kamata high school has beaten us since the beginning of time, right?" The coach asked.

"Yes!" The boys answered in perfect unison.

"But this is year is different, and do you want to know why?" The coach asked again.

"Because we got Kuroi," the said together. Kuroi could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks, they were depending on him.

"And are we gonna win this or what?"

"We're going to win this!"

"Then get out there and whoop some sorry butts!" The coach shouted. They all started to yell and run out onto the field.

Today was the day that they were gonna beat them, they were going to beat the champs, Kamata high school, whether they like it or not.

**XXXXXXXX**

He hated it in class. He didn't know why, he just did. Maybe it was because of the bored mono-tone voice that the teacher uses. Maybe, who knew why he hated it. That was why he was staring out the window once again even though his teacher has told him many times before to pay attention to the lesson. Of course he didn't listen to her, he didn't feel like it.

He ignored orders and let the mono-tone voice lull him to sleep. Of course he will not have his way for the loud whack of the ruler jolted him immediately from sleep.

"How many times have I told you Mr. Hizaku? School is not the place to be sleeping, it is the place for learning; sleep is for home." The teacher told him. He nodded drowsily, pretending he was listening to every word that she was saying.

"Yes, Ma'am, I know you told me at least fifteen times." He told her.

"Then why don't you get it through you thick skull already?" She asked, whacking her ruler on his desk again. He gave her a bored looking face before she left his desk again. He stared out the window, not really wanting to do anything. That is when he saw 'it'. Its skin was gray and decayed and its eyes where glazed over. Blood covered its dirtied clothing. Oh God, what was that?

He continued to stare at it, fear building up, but he quickly swallowed it down again. He raised his hand and waited for the teacher to call on him.

"Yes, Mr. Hizaku?" The teacher asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?" He asked. He felt sick to his stomach as the picture in his head popped up again.

"Go ahead." She answered; she defiantly did not want to deal with him today. Sinichi nodded and ran out of the classroom as quickly as he could. Oh God, what the _hell_ was that?

**XXXXXXXX**

Alice continued down the hall as a young man ran passed her. She didn't know him, and if she did then she never noticed him before. She bit her lower lip and continued to walk down the lighted halls. She didn't want to go back to class, so instead she continued to walk down the hall aimlessly. Sure she was scared that she will get caught skipping, but she rather not listen to a language that she didn't even know how to speak.

Sure, her grandmother taught her some words, but that didn't mean she can have a whole conversation without knowing what was going on.

She then heard the intercom spring to life. The principal, he was talking about something and she didn't know. All she could make out was leave the premises, and then a scream. It was loud, like a scream of bloody murder. Alice was in utter shock. Why would the principal want them to leave the premises? The next thing she knew she was pushing through students to get herself outside.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kuroi was at the starting line. He was about to take off flying. But then the other team coach came and began to talk to his coach frantically. He couldn't make out what they were saying, they were talking too fast, but he knew it was important.

His coach's eyes widened and signaled to the team. Kuroi went up to the coach and held a questioning look on his face.

"Coach what's wrong?" He asked. His coach looked at him and pointed to the Club bus.

"Get in, quickly before they get us!" He told him. Kuroi looked at him strangely and stayed where he was until his coach called out to them all.

"Hurry on the bus, they're everywhere!" His coach called. Kuroi's teammates looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "They're everywhere, the dead are."

"The dead, how can that be?" One student asked.

"Who knows, but they're infecting others, so hurry up on the bus, or do you want to turn into them?" His coach asked. The students started to laugh. They all thought that the coach was pulling on their leg. No one believed him.

"That's crazy, Coach!" Another student said.

"Well, if that's crazy, then look behind you!" The coach instructed. The students looked behind themselves and saw them. They were rotting and disgusting with some teeth chipped. Their clothes were bloodied and ripped and their hair was falling out.

The students had to stifle their screams. They were all in a panic, not knowing what to do. Oh God. What were those things?

"Hurry up!" The coach yelled. The students ran to the bus. Some pushed others out of their way and some trampled each other. Kuroi, who was one of the fastest runners, ran with all of his might. When he finally made it on the bus he sighed in relief and grabbed a seat. Soon others came in panic. Then they all came on the bus. Except a few of his fellow classmates; those were the ones who were unlucky and the slow ones, they couldn't get all of them.

Instead, the coach closed the door to the Club bus and quickly sped away.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sinichi looked around. He heard the announcement, he knew all about it. Blood already covered the walls of the school and the floor. Screams for help was all over the place, and the bored sounding moans followed after.

Everything and one was in panic. What the hell. This place has really become a hell. Why did this happen? And how did this happen? What started this?

Sinichi knew he couldn't stay around and do nothing. He needed to get out of here and fast. But, he couldn't be in a panic like the others where. Rule number one: Stay calm. That was all he had to do. Then again, that was a school rule and no one has ever been in this sort of situation before.

He walked silently down the hall as more screams where heard. He grimaced. He rounded the corner and saw a whole pack of 'Them' in his presence, feeding off of a freshman. He couldn't get out right now, he knew that. He needed to find another escape route, but how?

He looked over his shoulder and saw the school library. Perfect. He could hide in there until the situation dies down. He went quietly into the library. He made sure his steps were quiet and unheard. He then slid the door open and went in, closing the door silently behind him. Next step: a place to hide. Maybe the back room no one ever goes in there or has even tried. He nodded and went to the back. Not knowing what to expect when he went in.

**XXXXXXXX**

**So that's the ending to chapter one. I just introduced the first few characters in the story, so yeah. Okay so I have the final OC's now and I will be posting them below. I will have their OC forms so just in case someone wants to have a little romance with someone then they can. Heck, they can have a romance with one of my characters. In the future they will meet up so yeah.**

**So here are ALL of the accepted OC's!**

**Name: Sinichi Hizaku**

Age: 17

Birthday: 5 March

Appearance: Short black hair, black eyes, fair skin, 5'9, weighs 65 kg. Medium build, not too muscular. Your average, high school boyish face.

Casual clothes: White, bloodied school uniform, black school pants, and black Supra shoe.

Pajamas: The top changes to a gray singlet. The others, the same.

Weapon(s): Remington model 700 Police (Taken from a dead officer when he was wandering the streets.)

Family: Parents overseas, condition unknown.

History: Just an ordinary sniper rifle otaku, lives a normal life, and occasionally goes to a shooting range owned by his friend's father.

What they were doing before the apocalypse: Zoning out in class. When the outbreak started, he was trapped in school for three hours before being able to leave safely. Wandered the streets and rooftops since then.

Where are they from: Japan.

Special abilities: Not really 'perfect aim' but able to kill a zombie from 850 meters away.

Not good with: Bright areas, close quarter combat and agile maneuvering.

Personality: Sinichi, he is talkative and likes to make jokes, random jokes which makes people chuckle. Sometimes he doesn't realize he had made a joke until people laugh at it. He also has a serious side to him, only when everyone's serious. Will go a long way to help someone if that person is in need. Worries about other people more than himself.

Sexuality: Male and straight.

Best friend: Infected

In a relationship with: No one.

**Name: Kuroi Kagizume**

Age:14

Birthday:2-5

Appearance: Short shaggy black skin  
Casual clothes: Black short sleeve gym shoes

Pajamas: Black tank top

Weapon(s):Metal baseball.M14 (Main gun shop).CZ75(Side arm got it from dead soldier)

Family: Little sister -soldier

History: When Kuroi was a child he had an apathetic did not care for was like that until his sister was hit by a car and decided to live his days like it was his soon learn how to help take care of Shiro.

What they were doing before the apocalypse: Preparing for a track meet

Where are they from: Japan

Special abilities: Running, Healing

Personality: Kuroi very friendly, enthusiastic, and outgoing personality, and is almost always seen fooling around, smiling, making bad jokes, teasing friends, and hitting on girls. He is shown to care deeply for his friends, going to great lengths to protect those who are close to him.

Sexuality: straight

**Name: Alice white**

Age: 17 soon to be 18

Birthday: May 14

Appearance:-

Eye Color: green emerald

Race: English \ British , Japanese

Height and Weight: normal 17 years old height , 110lbs

Skin : olive skin tone

Hair: soft long blond hair in high pigtails with bangs (her pigtails tied with red ribbons)

Body: olive skin tone , thin , curvy , C cup

Casual clothes: mini black plaid skirt , sleeveless england flag top , black thigh high socks , black high knee combat boots with heels , black 3\4 sleeve jacket ( open ) and black leather fingerless gloves with studs  
Pajamas: bra and panties

Weapon(s): CZ 75 hand guns ( she have 2 gun holster on the hips) , chainsaw

( School : metal tonfas (if she will appear in the school ))

Family:-

Father : dead

Mother : dead

History: Alice was born in London her mother (Sakura) died when she was 5 in a car accident  
in japan so she return to England with her dad (Arthur) she who was head of police department he used to take her with him to his work place a lot ( she insist on going there with him so she know everyone he work with ) she learn how to use guns there and her father taught her how to fight . When she became 15 he gave her own pocket knife. When she became 17 her dad passed away so she moved back to japan to live with her grandmother. And to this day Alice always carry the pocket knife with here every where she goes.

What they were doing before the apocalypse: walking in the school halls

Where are they from: England

Special abilities : martial arts ( close combat ) , good eyesight (never miss a target)

Personality: shy girl , calm , nice to everyone , easy to be friends with , don't like yelling at other people don't like using violence with other she just like to talk her way throw them , can snap at any moment in a fight ( rarely happend ) , never tell anyone about her problems but she's a good listener , Stammer when she's nervous or afraid

Sexuality: straight

Best friend: no , not yet

In a relationship with: not yet

extra: she is the leader of the school Disciplinary Committee

**Name: Takuya Lockheart**

Age: 17

Birthday: October 1

Appearance: Takuya has spiky,messy,brown hair that slightly goes over his eyebrows. Honey brown eyes. He has a body like a model got it from playing soccer for so long. He has lightly tan skin. 5'9 tall. 155 Ibs.

Casual clothes: A white t-shirt under a black dress shirt, dark blue lightly faded jeans, and black air force nikes.

Pajamas: white t-shirt and boxers.

Weapon: Nail gun but only till he gets his M4A1 fully automatic with a silencer strapped to his back.

Family:  
Father- James Lockheart (infected)  
Mother- Yoshino Orimoto (unknown)  
Little sister- Rin Lockheart (unknown)

History: Takuya was born and raised in America but moved to Japan because of his father's business making exotic cars which led to his parents' divorce and family's separation, all because his father cared more about making money instead of spending time with his family. Takuya lives with his father in Japan. His mother stayed in America with his little sister. He is captian of his school's soccer team and hopes to go pro after collage but his only obstacle his father who wants him to take over the family business.

What they were doing before the apocalypse:  
He was dressing in the locker room after his P.E. class.

Where are they from: America

Special abilities: He knows how to drive a car, pick locks and knows how to handle a gun.

Personality: Takuya is a sweet,funny,smart, brave and incredibly flirtatous person.

Sexuality: streight

Best friend: Doesn't have a best friend he just has good friends.

Relationship: single but only because he wants to find a girl who will like him for him and not for his looks and money.

**Name: Katylin Peterson**

Age: 17

Birthday: Jul. 14

Appearance: Silky black hair tha reaches just past her shoulders, bright grey eyes that look like Renna's from Higurashi, average height, slender build, slightly paled skin

Casual clothes: Black tank top, grey skinny jeans, black elbow length fingerless gloves, dark ballet flats

Pajamas: tank top and baggy pants

Weapon(s): Baseball bat (temporarily) and bow and arrows

Family: Brother: Tai Peterson, 22, unknown; Mother: Yin Peterson, deceased; Father: Steven Peterson, unknown

History: Katylin was raised by her father for as long as she could remember as her mother had died in childbirth. Her life has been revolved around the various books she read and she tended to keep to herself for most of her teenage years. From ages three to seven she was very hyperactive and loved just going places. Nothing bad happened to her in those years and she had an average upbringing with her older brother, Tai. When Tai got married and moved out while Lin was twelve, she started to do things on her own and read books whenever someone saw her. She became quieter with no one else but her father, who was dealing with taxes and his job, and she stayed like this until she was sixteen. By the time she reached seventeen, she got a phone call from her brother saying that he wanted to catch up. She was due to meet him a day before Z-Day.

What they were doing before the apocalypse: Reading in the local library

Where are they from: Born in England, but doesn't remember living there

Special abilities (I do not mean super-powers I mean like what are they good at: Pick-locking, perfect aim, etc.): excellent aim when firing arrows or throwing things

Personality: Katylin in very quiet and often calls herself a bookworm, for the obvious reasons of her staying in the library most of her free time. She's the kind of person who likes to make small jokes to herself and tends to seem like she doesn't care about something, when she is actually debating with herself over what to do. She doesn't like to ask people for selfish things because she feels she is pestering them and being selfish. She will get giddy when she buys new books, and can sometimes tune out of her current surroundings and escape to her own little world. When she tunes out, she stares at an unmoving spot for a period of time and then she will blink at the sound of something to do with her. Because of her usually relaxed demeanour, she appears to have sort of tired-like eyes

Sexuality: Straight

Best friend: Some quiet like her

In a relationship with: No one at the moment, but would like a guy that will improve her confidence

**Name: Yuki Chiharu  
Age:14  
Birthday: March 17  
Appearance: Yuki has white hip-length hair that's left down with messy bangs that cover her left has sky blue eyes, a thin, slightly pale, body, and is a 39C.  
Casual clothes: A long sleeved, off-the shoulder black dress with a blue sash around the waist, blue heeled boots, and a simple blue handbag.  
Pajamas: Black shorts and a blue tank-top  
Weapons: Twin katanas, chainsaw, bokken  
Family: Kaede Chiharu-Mother, Assassin, last known location was in North America  
Shiro Chiharu-Father, Self-Defense Force, last known location was heading towards base  
Yukio-Twin Brother, Unkwown (Possibly Alive)  
History: Kaede and Shiro didn't expect their children to be twins, so when they found out about Yuki, they were surprised, but welcomed her into the twins were taught the ways of the assassin, learning to be able to kill without mercy or learned about close-ranged weapons while Yukio learned about stayed by herself at school, not wanting to hurt always seemed to know what she was feeling and almost always stayed by her side.  
What they were doing before the apocalypse: Breaking up with her boyfriend in the cafeteria  
Where are they from: Japan  
Special Abilities: Agility, an assassin-in-Training ,and Flexibility  
Personality: Yuki has DID(Dissociative Identity Disorder),and can hear the voice of Shi, her "other self", is distrusting towards others, not wanting them to be hurt by few people have been able to break the cold, icy walls around her heart, and she is kind and loyal to those that few things cause Shi to come out, but when she does, those who cause harm to her friends will either die or become zombie food.  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Best friend: Yukio  
In a relationship with: Broke up with her boyfriend on Z-day, so no one right now**

Name: Yukio Chiharu  
Age: 14  
Birthday: March 17  
Appearance: Shaggy white hair that gets in his eyes a lot, dark blue eyes, slightly pale skin, and a strong build.  
Casual clothes: Black shirt that says, "Mess with My Friends, I Mess Up Your FACE!" with a bloody face beneath it, simple blue jeans, and black sneakers.  
Pajamas: Shorts and a T-shirt  
Weapons: Bow and Arrow, SMG machine gun(his dad gave it to him for his birthday and he always took it to school with him),nail gun  
Family:  
Kaede Chiharu-Mother, Assassin, last known location was in North America  
Shiro Chiharu-Father, Self-Defense Force, last known location was heading towards base  
Yuki Chiharu-Twin Sister, Alive  
History: Same as Yuki, but he was one of the popular kids, always being surrounded by fangirls and asked questions.  
What they were doing before the apocalypse: Being held back by Yuki so he wouldn't kill her ex-boyfriend  
Where are they from: Japan  
Special abilities: Accuracy, an assassin-in-Training, Observance  
Personality: Yukio was the joker in school, slowly building up his popularity through his is a kind, loyal person to those who are close to him, but will do anything to protect his tends to tease his friends to annoy them and make others laugh.  
Sexuality: Straight  
Best friend: Yuki  
In a relationship with: No one right now

**So congrats to all that did make it, and to those who didn't then I am sorry! I wished I could put everyone in, but I couldn't. So I won't be updating for a while since I have school (Which is why I didn't update this fast enough) and I wanted to get everyone in character, or at least tot the best of my abilities. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Note: Chapters won't be that long and if they are then that means I have a lot of free time!**


	3. Chapter 2: No one is safe

**I do not own HOTD. And before I go on, I added a new person in! I'll add his or hers Bio when this chapter is done…sorry about that!**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Fuck," Sinichi mumbled as he looked at all of the decaying, gray bodies in the room. Okay, so everyone thought what he thought? They thought the library was the safest place and all of them were infected. Brilliant plan; he looked around the room. Oh wonderful, how perfect.

The decaying turned to him and started running. He looked surprised before he started running out. He had no weapon to defend himself. He heard their moans becoming louder and quicker. He cursed again as he made a turn only to be welcomed by more of 'Them'.

He was smoked. He was going to die as a seventeen year-old who will kill people because of this horrendous disease. He held out his hands feeling like a wimp, something he was not used to, waiting for the bite of his fate.

It didn't happen though. Instead he heard something whistle all around him. He looked up and saw a boy about the age of seventeen with messy brown hair. The boy smirked as he lowered his tool down.

"You looked like you needed some help." He told him. "The name is Takuya Lockheart by the way." Sinichi looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks for saving my ass!" He thanked.

"Hey, not a problem, but we better get out of here before more of 'Them' come!" Takuya told him. Sinichi nodded and ran off with him.

**XXXXXXXX**

A young girl at about seventeen with silky black hair looked up from her book. She wasn't oblivious to what was going around her. No, she knew exactly what was going on, but she was too scared to get out of her hiding spot from underneath the librarians desk. She heard footsteps just a few minutes ago go into the back room and as much as she wanted to go and warn the person, she was too scared to just in case the person was one of 'Them'.

Her heart quickened as she heard the moans of her former classmates echo the hallway. Next to her, was a metal baseball bat that she found when the outbreak began, just in case one of 'Them' found her. She reopened the book just too quickly close it again when she heard the door close.

She breathed in a silent breath, her heart beating against her ribcage so hard that she thought the person could hear it. She tightened her grip on her bat, ready to swing if it was really one of 'Them'. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the person.

Curiosity won over her fear though. She opened to her eyes just as the person walked by to the back door. She had to do something! This person was obviously not bitten.

She slid from under her hiding spot and went to the person.

"Wait, don't go in there!" She spoke, her voice squeaking. The person turned around to reveal a rather attractive face. His face was round with short black hair framing it. He was lean and blood splattered his face causing him to have some on his somewhat noticeable moustache.

He looked at her, startled first but then he relaxed. "Why not?" He asked, his dark brown eyes holding what seemed to be an unhealthy amount of curiosity.

"'They're in there!" She warned him and she stood up. Her hair now messy and her bat were still clenched in her right hand. "My name is Katylin, by the way."

He nodded before ushering her over.

"Come here, we need to escape from this hell hole, and try to hopefully pick up some survivors. We need some people who are good with medicines-wait are you?" He asked. Katylin looked down. She hated to be in this sort of situation. She felt as though someone put a light bulb in front of her, and a large group of people were looking at her expectantly.

"No, I'm sorry, but I have pretty good aim when I have when it comes to archery and throwing stuff." She told him. He frowned as she winced.

"Darn it! Oh well, I guess we can pick up some people who know about that stuff. Right?" He asked her again.

"What if, we are the only people who aren't infected? What if everyone else is 'Them' and we can't even do anything? Then what do we do then? We can't even get anything done! We are the only ones!" She rushed.

He looked at her strangely before she bowed, realizing her mistake.

"I'm sorry! Please excuse my rude outburst!" She apologized.

"It's okay, but we need to be optimistic! I mean, there has to be someone still alive right? I mean they can't be all dead, that is just impossible!" He told her. She nodded and mumbled something that made her laugh a little. "What did you say?"

"Oh, just something to cheer me up a little bit, that's all!" She smiled. They nodded at each other and they both set out to look for some survivors.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"This cannot be fucking happening right now!" Yuki said. She had just recently broke up with her now ex-boyfriend, and now this shit was going on? Nope, this is all just a dream. A dream that seems to be happening to everyone; she was a little worried though. Her brother had recently gone out of the lunch room to go to the bathroom, and as soon as he left this outbreak happened.

She was alone, scared, and she most of all didn't know what to do! How was she supposed to know that this was going to happen today? If she did know, then she would've packed a knife and other weapons from her kitchen. But no, of course she didn't know that this was going to happen.

She ran from the lunchroom as more of 'Them' started to multiply. It seems that all they have to do is bite another living person, and then that person comes back as them. Sick, just plain sick; though, it was exactly like the video games that her ex played.

She slowed down as she came to the halls. They were a lot worse than the lunchroom-by far. Blood splattered the walls along with red puddles of blood on the ground. If this wasn't happening right now, she would've said that is was paint. Dead bodies littered the halls, along with shoes without owners, and stray papers all crunched up all over the place.

The posters on the wall were all ripped off and some were on the floor, blood tainting the once beautiful paper. Against the floor which was left to be spared by the red, were shoe tracks. Some people had obviously tried to escape. Who wouldn't though? This was the end of the world.

Moans echoed the hall. Yuki could make out some of 'Them' staggering throughout the hall. Blood splattered them, and their flesh was now gray and sickly. Some of the hair from off of 'Them' was torn off, so only a few wisps were left. Their uniforms were ruined and some walked with only one shoe on, others none. Yuki felt sick as one turned toward her, but it didn't seem to see her. The once person walked right past her as if she wasn't even there.

She closed her eyes as she looked from behind her. The one who had walked right past her went straight into a wall; it didn't seem to notice that is was bumping into a wall. She looked at him, how could they not see them? Was it blind? Who knew?

Instead of figuring out how they couldn't see her, she decided to look for any sort of weapon. She knew that the janitors had a bunch of tools for the school, hammers to put stuff on the wall in the main office, lawn mowers, and chainsaws to cut down-that's it! She knew what she was getting! A rather handy-dandy chainsaw! Now all she needed to do was find one before 'They' found her.

She took off, making sure she didn't step in any blood puddles, which was harder than it looked since the good majority of the floor was covered in the sick blood. She was so happy that she was flexible.

She continued to run at top speed. She turned the corner, only to be surprised at a heaping mess of 'Them' everywhere.

**XXXXXXXX**

Alice looked around aimlessly. She needed to find a way out of this school for one, and she could not lose her life thanks to some undead! Uh-uh, it isn't going to happen not to her any way. She was looking for the exit, which all seem to be in Japanese, when someone called to her.

She turned around and saw a girl and a boy standing there at the end of the hall, waving her down. They beckon for her. She thanked everything thing that they were speaking in English.

"Over here!" Once of them told her. She looked to both sides of the hallway, careful to not bump into any of 'Them'.

She ran to them, happy to see people who spoke English, and who were alive. She met them after a few minutes or so, she was panting, but she knew she couldn't be too loud.

"'Bout time we met someone alive!" The boy said in a hushed voice. The female nodded her bright grey eyes nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we've been running into so many of 'Them' lately!" The female piped, but she was still quiet. Alice noticed that in her hand was a book. It was clasped tightly in her hand. The cover was worn and the bindings were loose, it seemed as though she read the book a lot. She could only make out a few letters on the book cover and one word, the word was: 'The' which didn't give much of an answer since a lot of books had 'the' in the beginning. She could only make out the letters 'E' and 'R'.

She stared at the book with curiosity. The other female looked down obviously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that you wanted to see it! Here you can read it for a bit-"

"No time for that, Katylin, we need to go, 'They' are closing in on us and fast." The male whispered. Alice guessed that she had to see that book another time.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kuroi looked out the window of the club bus, absolutely mortified. Smoke was tumbling out of buildings, and he could hear the blood curdling screams of people outside. Blood was splattered everywhere and abandon cars littered the sidewalks and roads.

The coach said that the school was going to be safer, but he hardly believed that. After all he has seen today, he had hardly doubt that there was such a safe place. But, if the school really was safe then everyone inside would be safe. And then, 'They' wouldn't be able to come in!

He hated this. The others on the bus were screaming as they saw that one of 'Them' was walking near the bus. He would have screamed too, but he couldn't. He was too stunned to even register a scream. He was frightened as he looked as an innocent child was running from one of them, only to be blocked by another. The poor kid was soon eaten by them, bit possibly a million of times. 'They' stepped away as the child reawakened as one of them.

Was this going on all over the world? He wondered. Were the other countries experiencing the same type of problem? Were other people eating other people all over the world? He didn't even know.

The bus continued to go down the road, even with all of the cars blocking its path. The bus moved around the cars accidently bumping into one once or twice. Once they were out of the maze of cars, the bus continued swiftly to the school. More blood was splattered. The plants were covered in it. It made him sick to his stomach to see such a thing.

As they made it to the school, they could see that the gates were opened, and that more of 'Them' were in the courtyard. He called it alright. There were hoards of them, all walking around slowly in their tattered school uniform. Their moans echoed through the bus. The kids screamed at the sight of more of 'Them'.

The coach made his way up front and looked at them all.

"Okay everyone, I want you all to get off of this bus quietly and make your way to the lockers. You got that?" The coach asked. The coach seemed to be unfazed by the walkers. "And then, after all of you are done changing, you all are to come back onto the bus, and then we will drive around and looked for a safe place."

The team nodded as they made their way on the bus. The coach stayed though. Kuroi gave him a questioning look, but the coach just smiled. After they had all gotten off of the bus, they all went straight to the lockers. They were silent, trying hard to not make a sound.

They all went passed them all, all the way to the lockers. Kuroi opened the doors silently and held the door open. Once the whole team was inside, he closed the door silently behind him.

He went into the locker with everyone else and began to undress into his school uniform. Once he an everyone else was done putting on their clothes, Kuroi made a quiet time face, and opened the locker room door quietly again.

As before, he held the door open for everyone and closed it silently. They all made their way back to the courtyard, to get back on the bus.

But when they got to the courtyard, the bus wasn't there. Of course! The coach left them! It was everyone for her or himself now! Kids cried, which attracted 'Them'. Kuroi cursed and fled, leaving his team behind, feeling like his coach when he took off.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for such the late update! But I was adding a new character to this story… come to think of it, I wouldn't mind if I had some more since some OC's will be killed off! Now, I am going to make it like it would really happen. That's right; some of you are going to be killed off! Hooray for fanfiction! The deaths will be at random, and they will not be announced (Now I might send a PM to the owner of the OC to tell them, hey your character is going to die.) But that won't happen this early on! They still haven't met up with everyone yet!**

**I've been busy, and I recently finished reading The Giver! Oh my goodness that book was AMAZING! Now I am on to the next book…Gathering Blue!**

**So I hope to see you next time, and I will be accepting OC's again because I am a weirdo…now some of your characters might die in the next chapter, but I highly doubt it. Now below is the newest OC!**

**Name: Ren Daoang**

Age: 19

Birthday: August 19

Gender: Male

Appearance: Round shaped face with short cut black hair and dark brown eyes. Lean body with some muscle, but it is barely noticable. Some minor bruising on the forearms that heal over time. Ren also has what appears to be the beginnings of a moustache that he shaves off at the first opportunity.

Casual clothes: A track jacket with white sleeves while the entire torso area, front and back, is navy blue. Ren wears this over a black t-shirt. He also wears black cargo pants held up by a surplus military duty belt, black work shoes, black gloves and a black patrol cap, which shadows his eyes most of the time.

Pajamas: A black atletic shirt and black sweatpants

Weapon(s): Glock 19 (taken from a mostly looted police station), Colt Detective Special Revolver with black synthetic grips (Backup gun), a crowbar

Family: Parents and brother in the United States; presumed alive

History: Best described as a "living Violence Factory," Ren found an interest with guns and martial arts while his peers looked to sports and performing arts. While some guys focus on their studies or their girlfriends, Ren focused on his fighting skills as though it were a religion. Training sessions, whether with a pistol or with his fists and feet, grew from a few hours to days on end, drawing inspiration and continued interest from from movies and video games.

What they were doing before the apocalypse: Skipping science class to go train at a nearby gym.

Where are they from: United States (in Japan on a student foreign-exchange program)

Special abilities (Pick-locking, perfect aim, etc.): Handgun marksmanship (anything past 30 meters, forget about it), hand-to-hand combat (4 years' worth of experience)

Personality: Ren tends to be very aloof in tense situations, but at the same time is very caring and protective of his (few) friends. Ren will usually act in a very oddball and relaxed attitude when not fighting, to the point where some think he is inhuman since he is not bothered by the fact that the world is ending. This is merely a mask he puts on to hide his hollow feelings about life. Ren also has the tendency to pet girls on the head if they are shorter than him. When asked about this, Ren simply responds with "I don't know why I do it. It just makes me feel better."

Sexuality: Straight

Best friend: Has none

In a relationship with: No one (as of yet)


	4. Chapter 3: Survivors

**I do not own High School of the Dead**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kuroi looked around. There was just blood, blood, and more blood. It smelled of blood and decaying flesh. Holding his nose, he looked around. He needed to know if there were any survivors. But, in this, entire how could there be? How could there be any survivors here? The stench made him feel dizzy. His head spun to the point where he was seeing black dots in his vision. Kuroi fell to the ground, but before he was unconscious, he saw a girl with hip length white hair.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, we can go into the air vents and find a way out!" Katylin said in a hushed voice. They weren't surrounded by the dead, but there were 'Them' going around. Ren and Alice shook their heads and pointed up at the air vent.

"There is no way we can fit up there, Katylin." Ren told her. Katylin frowned and clutched her book.

"Then how are we going to get out of here?" She complained softly.

"Through the front door," Alice told her, taking out her metal tonfas. Katylin gaped and made a fish sort of face.

"W-when did you get those? I thought we were all weaponless!" She said. Ren and Alice smacked their foreheads.

"Katylin, if we were all weaponless, then how come you have a bat?" Ren asked.

"Oh, whoops!" She laughed slightly. It was an uneasy laugh, but she put it aside.

"Alright, let's do this!" Alice said.

And together, they set off to the front door, not ready to see the light of the town that they once called home.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Is he alright?" Yuki asked as she hunched over the mysterious boy. Takuya scratched his head as Sinichi kept watch.

"I don't know. He isn't bitten from what I can see. Where did you find him again, Yuki?" Takuya asked.

"Just in the hallway, it seemed like he was having some difficulties walking." She told them, crossing her arms over her chest. "Any way, I would really want to get a move on! I need to find my brother!"

"We'll find your brother after he wakes up, Yuki!" Takuya promised. Pouting, Yuki looked out the hall.

"Well, it's taking a long time." She said.

"Stop thinking of only yourself, Yuki, We'll find him, and when we do, you can go off with him!" Sinichi grumbled.

"No way, you are NOT ditching us!"

"Calm down, both of you, before "They' hear," Takuya told them in a hushed voice. They nodded and fell silent. "Now, after he wakes up, we'll look for your brother and other survivors. Got it?"

They nodded once again, and waited patiently for him to awake.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, since we failed on getting out of here, what do we do?" Narumi asked. Her knife was still in hand as Amami looked around. 'They' were everywhere. They were lucky to make it this far, but their luck was running out.

"I say we run for it." Arashi answered.

"How stupid can you be?" Narumi asked as she punched him with her free hand.

"Alright, forget I said anything!" He told them as he rubbed the spot where she punched him.

"Just keep your mouth shut!" Narumi told him.

"Guys, calm down, we are going to get out of here, but we are getting out of here calmly." Amami told them.

"And how the fuck is we going to do that?" Narumi asked.

"Who knows, Narumi, who knows?" Amami answered.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alice, are you ready?" Ren asked. Alice nodded. Her metal tonfas were out and she was ready to bash some heads. "How about you, Katylin?" Katylin nodded and held up her bat.

"Let's do this!" Ren said. They all got up and ran. They've been pretty good so far, since they made it to the front entrance. They were stained in blood, but they didn't care, they needed to get out of here alive, that's all they cared about.

They figured out the secret to killing 'Them'. Anything to do with the head, killing them in the middle of their forehead is more promising, but so is killing them right in the eyes. It was strange, yes, but it also made sense.

They charged 'Them' down. 'They' didn't see them. 'They' were blind, but it was better to kill them than wait until they grabbed you. Once 'They' had hold of you, you were as good as dead if you didn't have anyone with you who was totally awesome.

They charged and began to kill. They punched, stunned, and cracked some zombie heads. 'Their' blood splattered the walls, and 'Their' blood filled the floor like it was filling a pool. A pool of 'Their' blood…let's swim!

Though, none of that was on their mind. Their mind was set on killing these things, and putting them into the grave in which 'They' belonged in.

"Ugh, let go of me!" Katylin cried.

"Katylin!" Ren hollered. He killed off the one that he was fighting with his crow bar. Ren then made his way to Katylin and killed the one that had grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked. Katylin nodded, thankful that she was not bitten and thankful for Ren.

They continued to fight, until they were all gone. As they were high-fiving each other, they saw three more student-survivors they seemed to be-make their way to them.

"That was amazing!" A girl said. She had brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yeah!" The girl agreed next to her. She had blonde hair, probably dyed or a foreign exchange student. The boy stayed quiet, it looked as though he was surveying them.

"Arashi!" The brunette said. She was petite but very curvy and she had C-cups. Very pretty with her long flowing brown hair, though, she had a series of hair-ties on her wrists.

"My name is Amami, and these are my friends, Arashi and Narumi." The blonde one said, motioning towards the other male and female.

"Oh, um, nice to meet you too, I am Ren and these two lovely ladies are Alice and Katylin." Ren told her. Amami smiled.

"Would you mind if we joining you?" Narumi asked. Pursing her lips Katylin called to Ren and Alice.

"Should we?" She asked.

"They're survivors! We might need them." Ren told her.

"I don't know. I mean, that boy is a bit odd to me." Alice said.

"Maybe, we can try. If they pull something fishy, then we'll split from them." Ren suggested.

"Fine," the girls agreed breaking from their little private discussion.

"Fine, you can come join us." Ren agreed.

Smiling, the new group went with them.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Are you awake?" Yuki asked Kuroi as he sat up.

"What happened?" He asked. Yuki shrugged and faced him.

"You past out," she answered. "Now, since he is awake now, it's time to keep you end of the deal!" Yuki told Takuya.

"Alright, are you ready to fight some real zombies, kid?" Takuya asked.

"But, I don't have a weapon." Kuroi told him.

"Another weakling," Yuki huffed, walking over to the storage closet and pulled something out. "You can join Sinichi over there, get used to him until you get yourself a good weapon."

"Now, now, Yuki, no need to be rude," Takuya told her.

Huffing, Yuki nodded.

"Okay, now, let's go, Takuya! My brother is waiting!" Yuki told him. Nodding, Takuya went with Yuki in search for her brother.

"Is that normal for her?" Kuroi asked.

"Yeah, but you would too if your sibling was out there somewhere in a mess like this." Sinichi told him. Kuroi nodded, realizing that his little sister was in the same mess as this.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Where was the last place he was at?" Takuya asked her.

"The bathroom!" She answered, scouting the halls.

They've been at it for hours it seemed like. It was very strange and so surreal. Yuki would never tell him that she was frightened but she was.

Scouting some more, they saw even more hoards of 'Them'.

"Okay, as long as we don't make any noise, then we should be fine!" Takuya told her, whispering. Yuki nodded and followed Takuya.

"Hey, guys, wait up! We got bored and we also got worried so we wanted to make sure you were okay-"

"Shh!" Takuya and Yuki said together. Too late, 'They' already heard them, and 'They' were coming right after them.

"Well, this can't be good." Takuya said.

"As long as I have my trusty chainsaw, we are fine." Yuki said, bringing her chainsaw to life.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What was that?" Alice asked as they all heard shouts.

"I don't know, maybe we should check it out." Arashi said.

"He speaks! Dear diary, The strange one spoke today." Katylin said, pretending to be writing in a diary.

"What do you mean by strange?" Arashi hollered in a hushed voice.

"Please, Arashi, keep it down!" Narumi told him.

"Any way, let's check it out." Alice said.

"What? We finally got to the entrance, and now we are getting away from it all?" Katylin complained.

"Katylin, we need to see if there are any other survivors, so this is necessary!" Ren told her. Katylin nodded and made her way to the sound.

They all walked together to the sound of a chainsaw, only to be stopped mid-way.

"Excuse me; have you seen a girl with white hip length hair?" A boy asked. He had white hair that was shaggy, and dark blue eyes. He looked panicked as well.

"No, we haven't seen any girl by that description, but we are seeing if anyone is over to where we are going since we heard chainsaws." Amami told him.

The boy nodded.

"Mind if I tag along. My sister might be one of those people." He told them.

"By 'people' you wouldn't one of those things killing each other, would you?" Katylin asked. The boy shook his head.

"No, not at all," he answered.

"Then, welcome aboard!" Katylin told him, getting out of her shell a little.

They continued to walk to the place where they heard the chainsaw. But, once they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw. Sure, the group had seen plenty of blood, but nothing was compared to how much blood and guts they saw on that floor right there. This floor, people used to walk here to get to class, the freshmen actually. But, now, they saw only the dark red blood and brains on the floor piled on each other.

Pools of blood seeped throughout the hall, it slowly stretched further down the hall were torn posters laid, torn, and broken. It was an honest mess, like someone spilled Kool-Aid with spaghetti and got this mess. But, these were real. This was the stuff, the real stuff that lived in everyone. It was really pools of blood and brains all mushed together to create a big bloody mess. 'Them' were everywhere, but they weren't moving or anything. 'They' were really dead, all piled up upon each other, with 'Their' decaying flesh and torn up bloody school clothes.

"Yukio!" One girl shouted. She was carrying a bloodied chainsaw.

"Yuki!" The boy next to them said as he went to his sister. The other three men that were with them looked relieved almost to see more survivors.

"Hey look, people who haven't turned into cannibals!" One boy said with black hair.

One boy went up to them. He had spiky brown hair, no doubt the leader.

"There were survivors, aren't we glad to see you. Do you mind us joining?" He asked.

"If not bitten, then I don't see why not." Ren answered.

"But, we do want your names!" Katylin piped.

The boy smiled.

"I'm Takuya, that is Sinichi, the one who made the rude joke earlier, and beside him is Kuroi, and the girl over there is Yuki." He told them.

"Welcome to the team, Takuya, do you have any idea how to get out of this school?" Arashi asked.

"Activity bus, but getting the keys is risky." Takuya told him.

"Leave it to me, I know how to hotwire." Narumi said, giving a devilish grin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! Okay, I am NOT back, back, but I am slightly back. Now, my crap computer is still not working, but parents still have to get it to the shop. I'm sorry for making you people wait, but this chapter was risky to write since I am using my mother's computer. Seriously I was on and off all day! But, onto important matters, I know the people who are alive and main characters, and the group in general is large (11 people…geez) but that is the beauty of killing people off. Now, I might start killing off people in the next chapter, though I doubt it since I was waiting for chapter five to start that. In the next chapter, it will have a leap in time…time skip by a few months just a heads up.**

**Onto important matters, okay shipping, I would like to know who your character would want to be with. Please tell me, I don't bite! You can either tell me in PM or in review. My characters are up for the shipping party as well. Amami is bisexual, Narumi is straight, and Arashi is also straight, and my characters won't be the immortals, no that's just stupid and cruel to your characters, they will die.**

**So in the end, a lot of people will die! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and the next chapter won't be until a LOOONNNNG time, so please be patient. Bye, and I hope everyone had a nice New Years!**


End file.
